radiationislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal
The Journal is a useful tool in which you can change options, view your journal tasks, hints, pages and map. It can be opened at any time by pressing the icon in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Pages that you can find There are two different kinds of pages - coordinates and journal entries. Coordinates They are pieces of map that have codes on them, this is used to shutdown the tesla towers. The pieces are found at every tesla tower near the keypad, when beginning new island the code should be at a house near the bridge. Journal Entries They are the storyline of the game and they are found in chests. The storyline follows an experiment during 1943 where the U.S navy was experimenting with electromagnetic fields. In radiation island something goes wrong and weird things start happening. The story then continues with a soldier who seems to be similar to you that has woken up on a beach and discovers that every time he dies he respawned back at the beach. This guy then becomes determined to get out of the loop and the only way he can do this is by shutting down all the tesla towers. Journal Interface Stats The stats icon is located on the top right of the journal and from here you can see your longest run without dying, meals had, rocks mined, zombies killed, time played and lot of other useless stuff you can show your friends. Journal Tasks/Guide The guide provided by Radiation Island is a list of simple tasks to do if you prefer to focus on set objectives, rather than making your own, or just feel like you have run out of things to do. It contains a massive array of tasks, from chopping down a tree to teleporting to another island. These also correspond with the game's Game Center achievements. Map Your map shows the island you currently on, your coordinates, your elevation and the temperature. The map details basically consist of red for mountains, green for forest and blue for water. The map also holds 6 different icons. The Tesla Tower which looks like a tower, two different transit location icons,a house for fast travel locations you haven't explored and what looks like a radar for locations you have explored. Respawned location is the location where you last slept or the bridge if you've just began exploring a new island this icon looks like a bed and finally the dig site which looks like an x this marks a spot where you can dig (with a shovel) for hidden treasures like guns,armor & ammo. Hints The Hints are basically a dictionary of how to do each task like mining or radiation sickness. Options The options are where you can customise your control interface and controller sensitivity, as well as graphical options (not available on iOS). New Game Here you can start new game after taping "Change active profile" and choosing new slot. Also you can push your save to iCloud and retrieve it, log in to Game Center, connect with facebook and twitter.